


Drunk

by CellophaneDiamond



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellophaneDiamond/pseuds/CellophaneDiamond
Summary: "Kakashi was fine with his sake, but Obito was getting tipsy quickly. To Kakashi it was sweet. Flushed cheeks and lax laughter, the Uchiha was getting more and more adorable by the gulp.Obito was completely oblivious to his obviousness. Propped on his elbows, upper body sprawled over the low table and head tilted a little sideway, he watched Kakashi as if the man was the most amazing thing on the world. And on Obito’s opinion, he was. "





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic was not beta-readed, so possibly there are a few unnoticed mistakes. Sorry in advance.

Kakashi was fine with his sake, but Obito was getting tipsy quickly. To Kakashi it was sweet. Flushed cheeks and lax laughter, the Uchiha was getting more and more adorable by the gulp. The alcohol kept loosening his self restraints, unchaining his rare good mood and three shots seemed to be enough for him to get fonder of the physical touches his sober self avoided so much. Obito had shielded himself for everyone and hardly had any fun other than talking endlessly with Naruto, trying to help the boy with his studies, and orbiting Kakashi when he was off his Hokage duty. The white haired man was pleased to see him having a good time.

On the other hand, Obito was mesmerized and strongly interested in Kakashi’s dark eyes. For once, they were not focusing on that damn Icha Icha bullshit he adored so much, but on Obito himself. The black irises captured and appropriated the warm light from the ambience, reflecting as if it was his own, like precious lapidated gems, so beautiful it made him certain that his undeniable crush on the Sixth Hokage had evolved to love. 

Also, Kakashi’s hands were noteworthy: whenever he poured another round of sake for them, the action made the tendons flex under his beautiful pale and battle worn skin. And his gorgeously strong legs, crossed in front of him, covered with the elastic fabric of the Anbu uniform he always wore at home, made Obito’s thoughts take a path he believed they were not supposed to. His bare arms, muscles flexing and tensing every time he moved, were slender and vigorous. All Obito could think was in what would it feel like to have those wrapped around him. He could go on forever, adding items on his everlasting “Hatake Kakashi’s Magnificent Features” list.

Obito was completely oblivious to his obviousness. Propped on his elbows, upper body sprawled over the low table and head tilted a little sideway, he watched Kakashi as if the man was the most amazing thing on the world. And on Obito’s opinion, he was. 

The Uchiha, who started the evening sitting across his crush and now sat by his side, got a little closer - what meant their bodies were nearly touching and he could sense Kakashi’s inebriating scent. He reached his free hand out for the sake, pouring a shot for himself and blindy placing the bottle back on the table. It wobbled dangerously, making him dart a worried look to the object.

Chuckling a bit and little concerned with the progression his friend’s drunkness, Kakashi took the cup from Obito’s hand, forgotten midway to his mouth, and drank it in a single gulp, on the seconds the other’s gaze was still on the unstable bottle. 

“Heeeyyy!” Obito’s annoyed cry was funny and far too cute to be intimidating “That’s mine!”

“You are not in the place to claim nothing for yourself after knocking the bottle.” 

Obito frowned and snatched the cup from the other man’s hand. Empty, of course. Empty because Bakashi drank it. Wait a minute...

“How can you drink it without taking this damn mask off?”

“It’s a gift.”

Obito rolled his eyes. Bakashi and his stupid mask. Not by lack of effortful tries, but he had never seen the man’s face without it. Thinking about it, Obito should see Kakashi’s face. He deserved it. Well, not exactly deserve per se, given the whole Fourth Ninja War being somehow credited on his count (damn Madara, damn Zetsu and damn Kaguya for all this trouble), but he wanted so fucking bad.

He shook his head to clear it a bit and attacked Kakashi in what he thought to be a fast movement, but not only it wasn’t fast, it was also a very clumsy one. The Hokage withdrew easily and held Obito’s hand in the middle of the air between them. The ex-nin pouted, cheeks burning red now, and wiggled his arm free without saying a word.

Kakashi knew too well the expression settled in his friend’s face and groaned. Determination. And a determined Obito was widely known for being stubbornly persistent. Kakashi was certain it was something related to his family, there was no better explanation. Genetically inherited doujutsu and stubbornness. All Uchiha were fucking headstrong, incapable of letting the little things go and covered it up by saying they were obstinate people. 

Confirming his predictions, Obito attacked again, this time with more intent. Kakashi’s advantage was his friends being drunker than him, so his assaults were sloppy and easy to avoid. But even drunk, Obito was still a skillful man and it took him no time to make Kakashi’s life harder. 

First, the Uchiha activated his Sharingan. The three black tomoe swirled to life and spun across the red iris, scanning everything in his field of vision. Keeping Kakashi under his aim, he charged again, but the man averted all strikes and moved out Obito’s range radius. Kakashi was great at taijutsu, after all.

Obito wouldn’t let Kakashi win. Not at all. Obito grinned and a hand seal later, Kakashi was pinned against the wall with solid wood branches holding him in place, swirling around his hands, waist and legs. A very nice sight, in Obito’s opinion, that made a coiling heat rouse in his lower belly.

“Got you, Bakashi!” he shouted with a smirk on his lips and covered the distance between them with a couple of strides.

Kakashi closed his eyes, dropped his head down in defeat and sighed.

When Obito touched the dark mask, he heard the humiliating puff of a substitution jutsu and found his Mokuton holding a sofa cushion. A soft giggle behind him denounced Kakashi’s location and Obito turned around to look at the man. Urgent matters demanded urgent measures, so he triggered his Mangekyou and teleported to Kakashi’s back. 

The Hokage was startled when Obito popped up behind him, tackled him to the ground and the Mokuton curled around him, only tighter this time, but he was legitimately liking it. The Uchiha rolled him over and made him lay on his back. This was getting interesting, specially when the other man crawled above him. Unable to look away, Kakashi was far from disappointed at the view. Six Path Sage above! He was so cute with the deep red blush of someone who knew was doing something wrong.

Indeed, Obito felt insanely aware of what he was doing. Climbing up on Kakashi’s lap, for crying out loud. No. Not just Kakashi, but the goddamn Hokage. The thought sent shivers down his spine. The whole scene was exceptionally sexy, to Obito’s surprise.

He lifted his hand, ghosting his index finger from Kakashi’s cheeks to the bridge of his nose, where the black mask rim layed, and slipped it inside between the skin and the soft fabric. Slowly, Obito started pulling it down. He made an effort to keep his shaky breathing under control, but couldn’t do nothing about the fast pulse of his heart, suddenly hammering his chest like a trapped animal. He was not so sure if the heat he was feeling was solely related to the alcohol and their chasing game anymore. 

The mask came down, inch by inch. Kakashi was enthralled by Obito’s delight while his skin got exposed, but, at the same time, he was nervous. He could count on the finger of one hand how many people had seen his face (that they knew of). For practical professional reasons it was a marvellous recourse: no one knew how he actually looked like, so stealth missions were almost effortless. Also, if he ever got in trouble and people were after him, putting on a disguise was immensely easier, all he had to do was change his voice, mask his chakra signature and unmask his face. On the other hand, for particular issues, he could hide the birthmark he never liked. 

One simple piece of fabric did wonders.

But now he was trapped, unable to move and with a very interested Obito on top of him. The smooth mask brushed against his nose, lips and chin in a unhurried slide. Kakashi held his breathing unconsciously as the last bit of fabric came off to reveal his entire face. All he could do was hope that Obito liked what he was seeing.

The Uchiha was struck. Kakashi was gorgeous. Although his jaw was clenched shut, his lips were parted lightly, showing a flash of the teeth. And he had a freaking sexy birthmark right under the left portion of his bottom lip that got Obito lightheaded. Before he could stop himself, the ex-nin was already leaning over Kakashi with pouted lips and closed eyes.

Kakashi’s eyes widen while watching Obito leaning in for a kiss. It was just a brush, but the former copy-nin felt the electric spark between them. He never thought the day he’d regret the loss of his Sharingan would come, but there he was, helplessly wanting to record Obito’s face in his memory.

When Obito withdrew from the kiss, Kakashi thought he never looked sweeter: red eyes fluttering open, a sheepish look on his blushing face and shyly biting his bottom lip. His chest filled with a sudden warm wave of affection for him.

Looking Kakashi’s unreadable expression, Obito wondered if he had just crossed a major line. A split second later he was absolutely sure about it. The sequence of action fell on him like a tsunami: a childish chasing, then trapped the fucking Hokage with his Mokuton, climbed on his lap, took off his mask and, the cherry atop the ice cream, kissed him. 

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, certain he would be back to be a renegade, already mentally wondering which kunai was the sharpest to cross the Konoha sign on his headband. 

He released the jutsu and the thick wood retreated quickly. For a second, Kakashi did nothing, but moving to a sit position. A second later, was cupping Obito’s face and kissing him vigorously.

Obito melted. Suddenly the urge in his chest grew exponentially and he threw his arms around Kakashi’s shoulder too bring him closer and feel his warmth. His hands darted up, reaching the other man’s white hair - a craving he had for years. He tangled his fingers in the silvery strands, deepening the kiss clumsily with his lips and tongue, tasting the sake on the other man’s mouth. 

However, as excited as he was, Obito was still dead aware of his lack of skill and tried to retreat when their teeth clicked together, ashamed of his inability.

Feeling his lover meaning to move away, Kakashi brushed a thumb over Obito’s cheek, murmuring for him to stay. He caressed the man’s skin, feeling where the velvety texture gave in to the stiff tissue of his scars. Kakashi held Obito’s face in place, asking the man to look at him. The reluctance he received as an answer made Kakashi unseasy.

The Uchiha couldn’t bring himself to look Kakashi in the eye. He regretted starting this already. Obito had no experience with intimacy, all his youth given to revenge and search for power, under Madara’s raven wings. The man twisted his gentle heart into something dark and somber, leaving him with the shards to deal with. Now he had to put together what was left of him, but most of his pieces were lost. 

“Sorry” he whispered to Kakashi, still avoiding his stare.

“For what?”

“All of this. I am a... I’ve never… Done it before.” Obito stated in a small voice and Kakashi’s heart clenched. 

Kakashi pulled him back, trying to show how much he cared for Obito with one kiss. He had an idea that his man have never been with anyone before and when Kakashi started to think about the his past, it was entirely understandable why. More than once he got a hint in the Uchiha’s speech, reading between the lines of what he said (actually, more of what he left untold), but never built the courage to ask. Now there was his affirmation: a frightened, clueless and horny Obito right on top of him. 

“It’s far from a problem to me, but we can stop if you’re uncomfortable.” 

Obito considered. He was scared and yet he seemed to be incapable of stopping his hands from wondering on the other man’s body. He felt Kakashi thighs tensing under him, supporting his weight, and fingers tracing gentle lines on his back. Gathering all his braveness, Obito faced Kakashi, feeling his cheeks burning with self-aware. He held the other’s gaze and swallowed hard before speaking again.

“I’m not.” he hopped the tremble in his voice passed unnoticed.

Hesitantly, Obito ran his fingers against Kakashi’s jawline. His mind raced, a part of him screaming he should stop before he embarrassed himself, but he fought it into silence. He shielded his heart to the depreciating, corrosive thoughts that were creeping, ready to shatter the moment and was decided to be stronger. Especially when he was facing the most lovable glance he got in years. He shivered with the emotion on Kakashi’s eyes, possibly a mirror of his own.

Kakashi gladly watched Obito gradually relax while caressing his face with uncertain fingers. He let Obito do as he pleased, unmoving aside from his hands stroking the Uchiha’s hip. The Kage felt the man’s index lining his lips and licked it playfully. It was irresistible and the sharp, hum-like exhale Obito made was more than a fine response and coaxed Kakashi to go further.

He wrapped Obito’s finger with his lips and sucked lightly. Kakashi slided his tongue along it and felt his own cock twitching after hearing his little sigh. Obito’s eyes were wide and heavy with lust already.

Kakashi let Obito’s finger slip from his lips to pay attention to other parts of his lover’s body. He drove a hand inside the man’s dark blue yukata and touched his waist, running his fingers up until reaching the man’s shoulder and making the smooth cotton sleeve fall from him. Kakashi repeated the movement with the other side of the garment and next he loosened the knots that held the fabric around his lover’s waist. Kakashi parted the clothing open, revealing Obito’s glorious body and a noticeable bulge between his legs, covered only by his underwear. 

 

To Obito everything was new. Each erotic touch, each lustful glance, each quivering exhale. He never expected to be wanted by someone after all the shit he did and been through, but there he was, atop Kakashi, who looked at him as if he was the most beautiful man ever to exist. Obito hummed when Kakashi dragged his teeth along his collarbone, placing ocasional kissed on his chest. 

He tugged at Kakashi’s tight shirt and the man withdrew from him to let Obito pull the clothing off. Unsure of what to do, Obito looked down at his lover while Kakashi had to crane lightly his head up to meet his eyes. He swallowed hard before speaking and looking away from the man.

“I don’t know what to do.” he confessed, feeling his cheeks burning again and expecting a thunderous laugh from Kakashi.

The laugh he feared never came. Instead, he earned a darling smile. Obito was still a bit amazed by his lover’s features. He was so beautiful his heart ached.

“Do as you please, my dear.” Kakashi answered in a reassuring tone. He took one of Obito’s hand and kissed the palm. 

Obito ran his finger through Kakashi’s scalp, glad to see the goosebumps forming in his arms. He grinned and moved the caress to the man’s nape, shoulders and chest, fingertips feeling each scar along the path. His skin was smooth, warm and, due the alcohol, a little flushed, Obito noticed - the usual pale tone he knew subdued into a light shade of pink.

He took his time to feel his lover’s body. Curious hands touched everywhere he could reach, rejoicing with the Hokage’s responses. Kakashi’s purred sighs strengthened his courage to keep the motion. He was thrilled to be the one making the man sound so excited and became more at ease with the experience. Feeling balder, Obito darted his hand down to Kakashi’s erection. It was hot through the layer of fabric and already very hard. 

Kakashi moaned lightly and shifted his position, carrying Obito with him. Now he was above the Uchiha, with his body between Obito’s legs. He levered the man’s hip to take his underwear off, ghosting caresses up and down his legs. Grabbed Obito’s cock and smiled at the quivering breath the man let out. He stroked it from the base to the tip in slow motions with a firm grip, indulging in the other man’s pleasure. 

His heavy-lidded stare pierced Kakashi’s body as a tangible blow and the constricted moans Obito was trying unsuccessfully to hold back were a delight to the Kage’s ears, making his erection pulse within each sigh. Yet, he was happy to put his own pleasure at bay to spoil his lover on his first time.

Obito was losing himself in the sensations. He felt as if he was struck by a Chidori, the jolts all through his body, making him tremble. The Uchiha hissed when his man pinched a nipple with his free hand and licked it right after. Obito shivered under the other’s lascivious glare.

Kakashi’s skilled hand kept a rhythm, building a pace and increasing the speed just enough to maintain Obito’s excitement developing. He circled his thumb over the silky skin of the head, spreading the glistening pre-cum bead and making the movement smoother. 

As much as he wanted to continue to pump Obito’s hot dick and watch his expression growing more and more libidinous, Kakashi was hungry to taste him and have his hard cock in his mouth. He couldn’t help himself, so he dunk his head to suck him.

Cursing aloud, Obito craned his head back with the sensation of Kakashi’s wet and hot tongue against the bulged head of his cock. The pleasure came like swirling waves, the next always stronger than the last in each swing of his man’s head. He tried to remain still, to savour the feeling as long as he could but it was beyond his will. In need of more contact, he bulked his hip forward, making his dick slip further into Kakashi’s mouth and the mixed textures drove him into a lust-driven frenzy. 

Kakashi looked up to find Sharingan lit-eyes staring back at him and his cock throb almost painfully. The sight of Obito in frantic arousal, chest heaving in heavy pants and loud moans atop his clear desperation was breathtaking and seemed a dream-like vision and yet the reality was sweeter than his imagination could possibly be. And though he wasn’t the one being pleasured, his own breathing pattern was altered and his body, ablaze.

The Uchiha jerked up his hips, seeking more friction, while Kakashi followed his movement and traced a firm line along his perineum to his entrance. He started a slow rimming, adding another layer of excitement to Obito’s arousal. Fuck, he wanted Kakashi inside him. No. He needed it. Although the want was fierce, the urgency of his nearing orgasm took over. Hands darted down to grab Kakashi’s hair to pull him closer. At the same time, the Hokage moved the finger inside him and hitted his prostate.

The crashing wave of pleasure struck him and for a few second Obito was only physical sensations. His rational mind faded in favor of climax. All he could do was obey was his body instinctively demanded.

Kakashi felt Obito coming hard in his mouth, body quivering, hips thrusting, muscles tensing under his skin. He swallowed each spur of his come. His perfect moans were loud and deep, coming from parted lip. The Hokage matched Obito’s movements and continued when his partner slowed down to a faint motion, prolonging the feeling. When Obito stopped halted and relaxed on the floor, he moved away from him and smirked at what was left of his man. 

The Hokage leaned in to kiss Obito’s forehead, but was surprised by a hand gripping his neck and ferocious hot whisper on his ear that sent a wave of goosebumps along his body:

“I want you inside me.”

Obito was boneless, however, he still had a desire to fulfill and before Kakashi could finish saying that the lube was in the bedroom, he already activated his Kamui to teleport them both to the bed and watched his lover fumbling in the drawer for the bottle, finding his rush quite amusing.

Kakashi removed the remain of his clothing in one fluid motion before returning his attention to Obito. His cock throbbed in need of attention and newly spoken request did all but sooth it. The Kage slided between Obito’s legs, sat on his caves and ran his nails on his inner thighs. He licked his lip hungrily after noticing the other’s dick spasming lightly unbothered by the short time after orgasm. 

Being deliberately slow in spite his own urges, Kakashi coated his finger with lube, delicately drove one inside Obito and with gently started to move it. He waited patiently to insert the next one, doing nothing else until Obito gave him a confirmatory nod.

He took his time to stretch Obito well enough to receive his cock. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him, so everything he did was unhurried. He left kisses from Obito’s belly to his mouth, languidly moving their tongues together, in an attempt to distract him from the intrusion of his fingers and to make the cinders of the man’s arousal grow back to flames. It took no time to have Obito ready again. Fire was, indeed, a Uchiha natural affinity.

Obito was hard again, eager to have the man inside him. Kakashi’s touches were light and collected, yet enough to make the tension in Obito’s body increase again. He parted from the kiss to nibble and suck at the man’s earlobe, jaw, neck, throat purposely leaving marks on his sensitive skin, each touch of his lips a praise.

There was no discomfort anymore. Obito lowered his hand to Kakashi’s dick, pumping it lightly. 

“Please.”

Kakashi swallowed hard. He removed his fingers from the man and took the lube bottle to spread it generously over his dripping cock. He had to hold Obito’s hand from moving. Given his great arousal, he feared the prolonged contact could make him come and he didn’t want to do so in anywhere other than his lover’s ass. 

The Hokage parted Obito’s legs farther, placed the tip of his erection on his entrance before nudging it inside and they both gasped when he was finally fully entered, skin against skin. Kakashi remained perfectly still to let the nearly overwhelming feeling sink in and to Obito adapt to the new length. He looked into his lovers eyes, placed both hands besides his head and downed himself for another lingering kiss. 

“My Obito” Kakashi purred on Obito’s ear, making him moan.

Feeling Obito eagerly moving under him, he allowed himself to begin. First slowly and deep. He made sure to feel each inch of the man’s heat and tightness surrounding him. It was nearly maddening. Their bodies fitted perfectly. His cock throbbed inside the man’s tightness. Both their moans were languid and low, reverbing from their throats in rumbling sighs . His eyes were frozen on Obito’s, wishing to record his salacious face, dark eyes and sweet sighs in his mind forever.

Obito ached for more. Faster. Harder. He asked for it in a breathless murmur and a high sigh escaped his lips when he got what he wanted. The erotic slapping sound of their bodies colliding filled the room and drove him away from proper thinking.

Kakashi’s strong thrusts made the tension inside him tighter, like a spring being pulled to it’s limit. He was panting against the Kage’s neck, hands grasping his shoulder unaware of his nails digging on the others skin. His partner hitted his prostate repeatedly after shifting his angle and Obito was very much on the verge of orgasm, head cloudy in a pleasure haze. His dick was trapped between their bodies and the friction was almost enough, but not quite. He touched himself, stroking his own dick rapidly. Seconds later, he was coming again with loud moans.

The Hokage himself was about to come and, due that, his movement became harder and needier, relentlessly pounding Obito’s ass. His hand curled into fists around the other head and his breaths got fast and shallow. Abdomen and thighs tensing with the upcoming orgasm. His whole body quivered as the pent up energy grew to a point that made Kakashi think his heart could explode. Obito’s muscles clenching around him and breathless cries hot on his neck were the last bit of stimuli it demanded to Kakashi collapse into a powerful climax. His cock throbbed, filled Obito in rhythmic spasms and Kakashi’s thrusts gradually slowed to a halt, before he let his body weight over his lover’s.

For several moments, the only sound on the room was their breathing evening slowly and, as the minutes passed, they collected enough willpower to fight the inertia and shift position. Kakashi moved to Obito’s side, but leaving a arm over his chest and resting his head on his shoulder, and the Uchiha inhaled deeply without the Hokage’s weight limiting his lungs. Then, he turned to his side, enveloped Kakashi with his arms and remained like that, immersed on the quietude, both lethargic and boneless.

“When you become more comfortable,” Kakashi begun, breaking the comfortable silence between them “what do you say about using your Mokuton to trap me again? It was damn hot.”

Obito laughed despite his eyes almost closing. Kakashi’s warmth was spreading thought him, making him sleepier and relaxed. 

“You kinky freak.”

“Is this a yes or a no?”

“Definitely a yes.”

Obito sounded on the brink of passing out, tired and still a bit drunk. He deserved some rest after all the action and discoveries he has been through this night. They could bathe later. Kakashi nuzzled The Uchiha’s chest and placed a soft kiss in the hollow of his throat. 

“My Obito.” he said again and smiled as Obito squeezed him closer and tangled their legs together.

“Yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you for reading! I finally had the guts to post it.
> 
> At the same time I absolutely love Kakashi, I have an love-and-hate relationship with Obito. I can decide if I like him or not. He had the potential to be my favourite character (child Obito, constantly late because he was helping elderly people doing their errands was just too cute for me to handle), but he ended being the cause of the war. Yet, I pity him so bad, because he was raised by Madara, the old and always obsessive Madara. Well, he ought to grow up like a brat. I give him that.
> 
> They’re not my favourite pairing, although I like the way they function together. Kakashi fought until the last second to save him, to make him come to his side, because deep down Obito’s heart is good. I really rooted for him to survive the war and prove he was a good person.
> 
> Sorry for the cheesy lines and little angst, but I tend to like this stuff far too much. 
> 
> To end this, I thank you again for reading this work, for giving it your time. I hope you liked it and see you around!


End file.
